New MC,Near sibling
by Kenedict Leo
Summary: souji telah kembali ke tokyo,selanjutnya nanako yang menadi MC menggantikan souji,apa yang terjadi? dan mengapa nanako bisa menjadi MC,R&R please!


New MC,Near Sibling

Warning:judul tak sesuai dengan isi,sangat hiperbola dan metafora, abal ,gaje,Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer: persona 4 milik Atlus

Enjoy reading….

.

.

"Kakak…jaga dirimu baik baik ya kak…."ucap nanako,putri tunggal keluarga ryotaro Dojima ini,sedih rasanya ditinggalkan kakak sepupunya yg sudah satu tahun menemaninya,dan sudah nanako anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya.

"kau juga nanako,jaga dirimu baik-baik,sekarang kau mempunyai banyak teman,jd kau tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi"ucap souji sambil melirik teman teman I.T. dilihat hanya tersenyum saja memandang wajah pemimpin mereka yg manis itu.

"well,souji kami pasti akan merindukanmu,saat bulan mei,jangan lupa untuk berkunjung kesini ya partner"ucap yosuke, di luar saja dia terlihat tegar,tp dalam hati dia menangis sekaligus senang karena teman yg sudah membuatnya berubah menjadi seorang lelaki tegar dan kuat ,dan senang karena saingannya untuk mendapatkan hati chie sudah pergi…

"eng,kalo sudah besar aku ingin menikah dengan kakak"tukas nanako lalu memeluk souji seta,orang yg diinginkan nanako menjadi suaminya kelak,sementara I.T yg melihatnya membelalak tak percaya"aku mencintaimu kakak"spontan,chie,yukiko,naoto,rise,dan teddie mengepalkan tangan mereka dan berteriak dalam hati 'SOUJI ITU MILIKKUUUUUUUU'.

Dojima yg melihat nanako berkata demikian,berkata"itu pasti nanako,tapi kau harus menunggunya memiliki pekerjaan,dan kau harus menamatkan sekolah mu dulu,ya kan souji?"dojima menyipitkan matanya memandang leader IT itu dengan tatapan tajam,tidak mau anaknya memiliki tunangan sekarang.

"uhuh,lalu aku akan membuat anak yg banyak untuk kakak"ucap nanako yg diselingi teriakan "APAAAA!"oleh IT dan dojima,nanako melanjutkan"aku akan berdoa pada burung bangau agar mengirimkan bayi sebanyak-banyaknya,untuk kita asuh bersama kak"ucap nanako yg disambut"ooooohh"oleh IT dan dojima.

'Perhatian kereta jurusan yasoinaba-tokyo akan segera berangkat,mohon untuk penumpang agar segera menaiki kereta'

"baiklah souji cepatlah masuk,dan salam untuk ibumu ya"ucap dojima,dia tidak mau kemesraan anaknya dengan keponakannya berlanjut pada hal-hal yg tidak diinginkannya

Souji menaiki kereta,kereta mulai bergerak perlahan meninggalkan stasiu satu-satunya di kota inaba, dia memandang manis teman2nya yang sedang berlarian untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir,nanako tidak ikut,dia sedang sibuk menangis dipelukan ayahnya,tangisan yg selama ini ia tahan,berusaha menjadi kuat dihadapan kakaknya,supaya souji tidak merasa khawatir.

"hah?"nanako kaget,ia sudah puas menangisi dan merelakan kepergian calon tunangannya itu*kenapa seperti souji udah mati ya?* tapi kenapa air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir,malah semakin menjadi-jadi,

"nanako,kenapa?"Tanya dojima panik,dojima juga melihat ada yg aneh dari nanako

"A..ayah…kep..palaku pusing"keluh nanako,entah kenapa kepalanya sangat sakit dan pandangannya kabur,padahal tadi dia terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja,perlahan….nanako menutup matanya…pingsan.

"NANAKO!"

….

….

"engg?"nanako membuka matanya,tapi ini bukan distasiun atau rumah sakit atau rumahnya,dia melihat sebuah ruangan yg didominasi oleh warna biru,ruangan itu cukup kecil,mungkin itu adalah ruangan didalam mobil,disamping kiri terdapat rak kecil yg berisi banyak minuman keras,dihadapan nanako ada sebuah meja kecil dan sofa empuk yang diduduki oleh seorang kakek yang berhidung panjang,menahan dagunya dengan tongkat yg dipegangnya dan sedang melihat nanako dengan senyuman,disamping kanan ada seorang wanita cantik berseragam biru pula yg setia duduk menemai majikannya yang sangat maniak fanatic dengan yg namanya persona

"welcome to the velvet room.."ujar igor

"a..di..dimana ini?"Tanya nanako gugup,dia ingat akan berita di tv tentang kakek pedophile yg suka menculik anak kecil."kyaaaa….jangan jual nanako!"nanako teriak melihat kakek itu menjulurkan tangannya hendak bersalaman,yang diteriaki sweatdrop, margaret angguk-angguk.

"tenanglah anakku,kau sekarang berada didunia antara mimpi dan kenyataan"kakek tua aki-aki itu menjelaskan*dicium igor*

"ak..aku bukan anakmu !"ujar nanako masih gugup dan ketakutan

"nih anak goblok banget sih!"igor mencak-mencak sweatdrop..

"sudahlah master,biar saya saja yg menjelaskan takdir anak ini,sepertinya anak ini sangat takut dengan...errr,master tau sendiri kan?"ujar Margaret,tidak ingin image majikannya yg biasanya tenang dan dingin jadi hancur hanya karena kejujuran anak kecil*disodok igor*

Igor pundung di pojokan…

"ehemm…. Adik kecil siapa namamu?"Tanya Margaret,dia memilih untuk mencairkan suasana dulu,sungguh bibi yang baik kan?*dicakar Margaret*

"nanako"jawab nanako masih ketakutan

"apa kau tau mengapa kau berada disini?"

"tidak.."

"disini adlah dunia diantara mimpi dan dimana kami akan memberitahu takdirmu yang akan terjadi,nanako"

"takdir?maksudnya…masa depan?"

"yep,masa depan kamu yang akan segera memberitahukannya padamu,errr master igor?"bisik Margaret kepada majikannya,supaya dia mau meramalkan takdir nanako,soalnya Margaret kan kerjaanya Cuma daftarin persona,kalo dia bias ngeramal dan ngefusion persona,sudah tentu dia akan memilih meninggalkan igor,dan membuka kantor velvet baru yang bernama'margaret taylor'kenapa taylor?.dan apa hubungannya dengan ramal dan fusion persona? Itulah yang dinamakan rahasia Tuhan*bugh!jduaaagghh*

"ahh,apakah nanako dimasa depan nanti bisa menikah dengan onii san?"Tanya nanako polos yang membuat igor dan Margaret lemah gemulai mulai menari jaipong ala rumingkang….

CUT!

"ahh,apakah nanako dimasa depan nanti bisa menikah dengan onii san?"Tanya nanako polos yang membuat igor dan Margaret dengan syahdu mulai membaca surat Yasin…

CUT!

"ahh apakah nanako dimasa depan nanti bisa menikah dengan onii san?"Tanya nanako polos yang membuat igor dan Margaret memetik kunci G minor dan menggebuk bas membawakan lagu bon jovy-its my life!

CUT!

"ahh apakah nanako dimasa depan nanti bisa menikah dengan onii san"Tanya nanako dengan muka jutek. capek karena mengulang adegan yg sama 4 kali, membuat igor dan Margaret terkejut,tidak menyangka gadis berumur 8 tahun akan berkarta seperti itu

"errr ano,ituu…terlalu complicated kan…"ujar Margaret. dalam hati dia iri pada nanako,kecil-kecil sudah punya calon tunangan,sementara dia seumur hidup sampai sekarang terus saja mendampingi kakek pedophile itu sejak adiknya elizhabet menikah dengan Theodore,oke,apa hubungannya Theodore dengan elizhabet?dan mengapa mereka bisa menikah? Sampai sekarang itu masih menjadi rahasia tuhan…

"selama kau yakin kau mencintainya,theres no doubt at all"ujar igor memotong omongan Margaret,Margaret berpikir bahwa dia harus cepat-cepat mencari pekerjaan lain sebelum penyakit pedophile igor kumat

"yayy"nanako smiling happily,your relationship with nanako has grown deeper

….

Thou art I and I am thou…

Thou has established the new bond

It bring you closer to the truth

JDUAAGHH

"woiii salah program nih,masak gw yg jadi mc nya?"igor mencak-mencak

CUT!

"yey!"nanako tersenyum bahagia, nanako tidak mengetahui bahwa igor membuka kartu tarot arcana justice terbalik'hidup itu memang tidak adil nak'*sigh*

"apa kau percaya ramalan?"Tanya igor setelah memilih 3 kartu tertutup dan meletakkannya di meja

"engg sedikit,ayah bilang untuk jangan terlalu percaya ramalan"

"baiklah,anggap saja ini sebuah permainan*chuckles*

"….."

"oh well petama-tam... kartu arcana moon posisi upright, kamu akan mengalami petualangan dimana kau mempunyai keberuntungan yang baik dan pengalaman yang menarik dalam menjalankan petualangan itu"

"…."nanako terdiam melihat begitu banyaknya minuman keras di samping kiriny

"Dan kartu arcana judgement posisi reserve,itu berarti kau tidak punya pandangan yg berarti terhadap mimpimu dan kau merasa tidak berguna dan merasa terbuang"

"…."nanako mencoba menggeser estalase miras itu,ingin mencoba seperti apa rasanya

"nanako jangan dibuka!"Margaret mengingatkan nanako pelan

Nanako manyun =3=;

"dan yang terakhir….kartu arcana strength posisi upright,tetapi kau mempunya keberanian yang sangat besar melampaui teman-temanmu,dan kau akan mendapat bantuan dari temanmu untuk menolong seseorang yang sangat kau cintai"

"aku ingin pulang…."nanako mulai sedih karena dia merasa asing disini,apalgi setelah dia menemui manusia-manusia gak jelas yang ingin mencoba menjual dirinya,pikir nanako*dicium Margaret en igor*

.

"nanako,taukah kau bahwa kamu memiliki sesuatu yang special?"Margaret menjelaskan

"ya,sepertinya setengah kartu wild card sudah berpindah dalam dirimu"igor melanjutkan

"wild card? Apa itu?"

"mungkin kalo dijelaskan kau tidak akan mengerti,Margaret,langsung saja…"

"wild card adalah sebuah program dimana kau dapar memiliki lebih dari 1 persona,sedangkan persona adalah wujud lain dari dirimu,mungkin sekarang kau belum memilikinya,karna kau memiliki hati yang suci dan tidak pernah bermaksud buruk,jadi kau masih belum memiliki persona sendiri,sekarang….."Margaret membuka buku yang berisi kumpulan kartu persona yang kita sebut persona condominium"kau boleh memilih 6 persona yang kau senangi"Margaret melanjutkan dengan tersenyum,tidak menyangka kata2 yg biasanya diucapkan igor,bisa dia ucapkan sendiri,mungkin sudah ada kemajuan untuk meninggalkan kakek mesum ini,pikir Margaret

"waaoow indah , tapikenapa hanya enam?"Tanya nanako setelah memilih Raphael,archangel,jack frost,Gabriel,dan hariti,sekarang tinggal satu lagi…

"karna wildcard setengahnya masih berada ditangan kakakkmu,nanako"jawab igor sambil menenggak minuman keras yang berada di mejanya

"kakak?maksudnya kak souji!"nanato kaget,tidak menyangka tunanganya itu memiliki kemampuan yang sama dimilikinya

"yep,tapi sayang kakakmu telah…"igor dan Margaret keliatan mulai murung

"nanako mungkin sekarang kau lah yang harus menolong kakakmu!"igor melanjutkan"kau memiliki bakat yg sangat besar, dan memiliki hati yang kamu tidak pernah berprilaku buruk,kau sempurna nanako,hanya kau lah yang dapat meyelamatkn kakakkmu".

Meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan,nanako tersenyum ceria,wajahnya memerah,pertanda bahwa dia senang dipuji seperti itu, dia melanjutkan melihat lihat persona condominium untuk mencari persona yang diinginkannya…

"ah ini sepertinya bagus"nanako mengambil kartu persona yang menurutnya terlihat lucu…

"errr nanako,kau yakin memilih karu itu?"Margaret tampak tidak percaya bahwa nanako mengucapkan kata'bagus'dalam persona yang terakhir dipilihnya

"pilihan bagus nana-chan,namanya mara,persona yang sangat kuat dan memiliki elemen angin dalam skillnya"igor menjelaskan,Margaret berpikir bahwa setelah ini dia benar-benar harus mencari pekerjaan lain

"iya,dan bentuknya juga lucu,seperti akar pohon"nanako tersenyum senang

"baiklah nanako saatnya berpisah…"

"eh tunggu!"nanako berteriak,dia tidak tau dan belum mengerti maksudnya petualangan yang akan dialaminya..

"until then,we will meet again"…..

.

.

TU BI KONTINYUT…

OMAKE..

"nah,Margaret kau tau sendiri bahwa nanako saja senang sama kartu persona special buatanku,mara,masak kamu tidak sih"ujar igor sambil memegang telapak tangan Margaret

"HENTAI"

BRAKK

BUAGH JDUAAAGGH

….

Sepertinya saya telah menambah junk fic di megami tensei yah mana ada misstypo ama kata2 yang hilang lagi,yah apa boleh buat,kalo mau review silakan,kalo mau ngeflame juga silahkan*pasrah*


End file.
